Just Another Fanfic
by aznkevoc92
Summary: This is basically just a naruto fanfic with a bunch of randomness. yay


Just Another Fanfic

Chapter 1: The Mighty Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura were walking down the street having one of their many random and weird conversations.

"Sakura, why is your hair pink?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, some things are better left unanswered," Sakura replied.

Kiba and Akamaru walked in and said, "Yeah, I have been wondering about that too. Did you dye your hair pink or is it naturally pink?"

In Sakura's mind…………………

Sakura's mom yelled, "OKAY SAKURA! WHATEVER YOU DO! DON'T TOUCH THAT PICKLE ON THE SHOE OR ELSE YOUR HAIR WILL TURN PINK AND PEOPLE WILL LAUGH AT YOU FOR AN ENTERNITY!"

Sakura yelled, "BUT I REALLY WANT IT! SASUKE WOULD WANT ME TO TOUCH THAT PICKLE!"

Sakura's mom said, "Oh really? Then do it! Sasuke is the only awesome and good-looking guy in this crappy anime."

Back in reality……..

Sakura said, "Uhhh I dye my hair pink."

Kiba and Naruto said in unison, "Ooooooooooooooh okay."

They all ended up at a tree as tall as a 20 story building.

Kiba said, "Woah, that's some bigass tree."

Naruto said, "Heh, you said ass."

"How is that even funny?" Kiba asked.

Naruto replied, "I'm not sure. I'm a retard remember?"

Kiba said, "Oh yeah huh."

Then suddenly Sakura squealed.

Naruto yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR SAKURA?"

Sakura squealed happily, "I REMEMBER READING ABOUT THIS TREE IN A BOOK!"

Kakashi suddenly appeared next to Sakura and said, "Sakura, you're a freaking nerd."

Sakura squealed, "NO I'M NOT! I JUST HAVE NO LIFE!"

Kakashi agreed, "That's true."

Sakura said, "Awwww I'm sad now."

The three guys said in unison, "We don't really care."

Sakura gasped, "YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!"

Shikamaru and Ino suddenly appeared together.

Ino said, "Face it Sakura, nobody likes you."

Shikamaru added, "You always have these crazy unpredictable mood swings. First, you're happy. Then depressed. Then mad. Then bitchy. Then scared. Then happy again."

Ino said, "We're all sick of it! Gosh! You're like the worst character in this anime series!"

Sakura squealed, "Nuh uh! Rock Lee is!"

The others agreed, "Yeah, that's true."

The tree suddenly interrupted their lovely conversation and said, "GEEZE PEOPLE! CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

The six ninjas stared in amazement at the tall tree. That continued for a few minutes until Shikamaru choked out, "You can talk?"

The tree said, "Uhhh yeah. All trees can talk. Duh."

Sakura asked, "Then how come we never heard them talk?"

The tree replied, "Because you guys are too busy having your own meaningless conversations or spacing out. It gets a little annoying sometimes. Sometimes, some of us trees decided to greet you guys because we feel like it and we are ignored. Do you know how much that hurts?"

Kakashi said, "Oh gee, we're sorry. We just never tho- HURRY SAKURA USE YOUR SUPER STRENGTH!"

Without a second wasted, Sakura ran quickly and punched the tree with all her might. To her shock, her super punch did not have any effect on the tree.

Sakura thought, "My super strength did not even put a scratch on that dumb tree. Usually when I punch trees, they break and fall and sometimes when I'm lucky, they fall on people."

The tree laughed, "MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DESTROY ME! I'M INVINCIBLE!

Shikamaru said, "So now you're suddenly evil?"

The tree said, "Well you guys did try to kill me. So I assumed that I can have my revenge."

The tree said, "FEEL MY WRATH! Vine manipulation jutsu!"

Vines from all over the forest shot toward the six ninjas and tied them to the ground.

Naruto said, "CRAP I'M STUCK! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

Kakashi said, "Well I'm too lazy to do anything about it so I'm just going to let you guys do it."

Sakura said, "You're such a useless jonin."

Kakashi said, "Hey, who killed Zabuza? Me. I killed Zabuza."

Naruto said, "Nahh you just weakened him, it was actually Gantu's fol.."

The tree interrupted, "HEY! THIS IS ABOUT ME! NOT YOU GUYS! JEEZE YOU GUYS NEED SOME MANNERS!"

Shino appeared next to Kiba.

Kiba said, "HEY SHINO! CAN YOU HELP US KILL THAT TREE?"

Shino said calmly, "Sure whatever."

Kiba yelled, "SHINO WATCH OUT!"

Several vines were hurling toward Shino.

Shino said, "Bug Shield Jutsu."

A swarm of bugs flew out of his body and surrounded Shino, thus, making him invulnerable to the vines.

Shino whispered to his bugs and then they all flew toward the tree while some bugs stayed to be his shield.

Kiba whispered, "What did you tell them?"

Shino replied, "I told them it was lunchtime."

The bugs began gobbling up the tree.

The tree yelled, "Holy crap! They're eating me! Please! Creepy bug person! Have mercy on me! Please tell them to stop!"

Shino simply said, "No," and the bugs continued eating the tree.

Naruto whispered to Shikamaru, "That is just sick."

Shikamaru said, "Whatever, at least we're gonna survive this completely random event that was a waste of our time."

The bugs also ate the vines and freed the six ninjas.

The six ninjas said, "Yeah, thanks Shino."

Shino said, "No problem," and disappeared.

Naruto said, "That guy has some problems."

Kiba said, "You have no idea. At least you're not in his team."

The others all started laughing at Kiba thus scarring him for life.

Author Note's: Well, I know this was sorta crappy but w/e. I haven't written fanfics in a while so w/e. I'll get better eventually. Well, I hope you guys like it and if you guys don't then okay.


End file.
